


The Helpers

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Naughty Vincent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Tseng was accidently given an aphrodiasic and Vincent seeks out help for him. But was that the only motive? Sent to my bestie wife and for Vala for the editing help last night when I was stupid tired.





	The Helpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vala411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/gifts).



Tseng was curious when Vincent asked him to stop by as he sometimes did when he needed to pass on information to the President as Vincent was a noted recluse.    
   
However, Vincent hadn't been on mission and wasn't known for socializing. Therefore, him requesting he stop by for a visit was highly unusual.   
  
He went into his barren apartment and had a seat on one of the two highbacked chairs he had there and set the glass of white wine down on the small bistro table between them. Tseng allowed a small smile to come to his lips when he spied his favourite chocolates on a tray, sitting on a doily of all things. Most people didn't know it but he had a massive sweet tooth, practically a whole set in fact, but he restrained himself and only took two.    
  
"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to you?" Tseng asked Vincent.    
  
"I wanted to show you my new bed and camera system" Vincent said and opened the door to his bedroom.    
  
Tseng was slightly startled to see the bed took up most of the room and bright lights beamed lights on it and as for the camera system, Tseng could tell it was state of the art that could take shots from every angle.    
  
"Wow this is very....impressive," he said, failing to see the point of any of it.    
  
"I just wanted to show you" Vincent said as he led him back into his living room. Then frowned when he saw the chocolates. "Did you have a couple of these?" Vincent said with horror in his voice.    
  
"Was I not allowed to? I thought they were meant for me. They were put on a platter on a doily. What are they?" Tseng asked him.   
  
"Chocolates but at the center lurks Bitter Life" Vincent cautioned him.    
  
Tseng's eyes were normally dead calm as pebbles on a beach but now his eyes bugged out of his head and he went deathly pale. "And you just put them out on the table like that?" He asked in an incredulous voice.    
  
"It was an experiment to see if they looked inviting that way. Didn't you see the warning on the bottom of the tray?" Vincent asked him.   
  
"Why would I think to check the bottom of the tray for warning when you invited me for drinks and to view your oversized bed?" Tseng asked him as he reviewed in his head the symptoms of Bitter Life: it was an interrogation tool made to make the most stoic, asexual person into a rutting machine and even the threat of it was normally enough to make a person give up their information. The need to rut superseded any other impulses to the point you would most likely go insane if denied sex. Your very physiological health depended on it.    
  
Tseng could feel himself flush with arousal and the impressive tent he made in his blue suit pointed at the sky. He could feel himself blush. "Tie me to the chair. I'll take my chances" he said crossing his legs in an attempt to minimize the effect it was having on him.    
  
"I'll call someone to help you" Vincent insisted, taking out his PHS.   
  
"No that isn't necessary. I can ride it out" Tseng insisted as his hands dug into the upholstery of the chair as if the plush fabric would save him. It was all he could do not to bare himself before Vincent and jerk himself off before his oddly gleeful looking carmine gaze. He could feel his blood sing in the need to fuck someone and sadly, all there was only Vincent and Tseng wasn't into men. He his clothes started feeling almost restrictive and longed to rip them from himself and allow his confined dick to bob free and find a tight hole to fuck.    
  
Tseng could barely contain himself as Tifa and Yuffie walked in wearing their usual barely-there clothes.  
  
"Were you serious?" Tifa asked him.    
  
"I am" Vincent said.  "He's in bad shape as you can see for yourselves" he said indicating where the normally expressionless man was practically drooling at the sight of them.   
  
Tseng tried to give them a polite smile that turned into an outright leer. His nostrils flared and pupils dilated at the sight of them. They both blushed at the look of lust he was giving them and felt like they were naked in his presence and both people covered their clad bodies with their hands at his eye fuck of them.    
  
Yuffie and Tifa, although they their sights firmly set on the men they wanted; they weren't oblivious to the charms of the other men of their acquaintanceships.    
They even had a list of the top ten men they would consider if their original choice didn't work out.    
  
Tseng was on both their lists at different places. They would never seriously consider a Turk as a suitor, but the males were a good-looking lot and they were no longer their enemy. After years of knowing each other, it wasn't unusual to run into a member of the Turks when off duty or on duty and even go for a coffee if they had time. Not that they were close friends with any of them.    
  
However, one thing they both noticed about Tseng was: he had sex appeal, but seemed practically asexual as they hadn't noticed him looked at either men or women in an admiring way ever.    
  
His handsome, almost pretty face was always neutral, so they assumed he lacked a sex drive. Apparently, they had both been wrong as he looked at them with naked lust and the standing dark blue column of his manhood was testament to that.    
  
"What are they doing here?" Tseng demanded.    
  
"That depends on them. As I told you, he's had a powerful aphrodisiac and if he doesn't....have relations with someone, he will go mad. Are you willing to help him?" Vincent asked them.   
  
"I swore to be faithful to Cloud" Tifa stammered at what was being asked of her.    
  
"I'm a virgin" Yuffie said.    
  
"I'll....be fine. Just leave" Tseng cried to them, digging his fingers into the chair even deeper chair to stop himself from launching himself at the pair of beauties, ripping his pants open and burying himself deep into one of them and giving himself the relief he so needed. Every fiber of his being demanded he fornicate as he rarely did and even then, it was brief, discreet encounters. Even the soft fabric of his underwear felt slightly erotic against his aching member. It was like his entire body had turned into a giant erogenous zone.   
  
"You would allow him to go mad? Have you no compassion?" Vincent asked them. "He's one of your royal subjects" he reminded Yuffie and she hung her head in shame.    
  
"I'll do it" Tifa said in a small voice. "Yuffie doesn't need to...." She added.   
  
"He shall go on a fucking frenzy, you won't be able to handle him on your own....even when you take what he did" Vincent explained as he held out the tray to her.    
  
"But why?" Tifa asked.   
  
"It'll make it easier on you to be in the same state as him" Vincent said, holding out the tray of chocolates to her and Tifa nodded and forced herself to eat one. It went down hard and her response was almost instantaneous as she met Tseng's heated gaze with one of her own and her nipples visibly hardened.    
  
"Yuffie?" Vincent said.    
  
"I can't; I swore a vow to give my virginity to you" she said with a blush.   
  
"I release you from the vow" Vincent assured her, never remembering her swearing that to him in the first place.    
  
"I don't know" she said, still hestiating.   
  
"Let's bring him to my bedroom. I just got a new bed to replace my coffin" Vincent said. "It's really comfortable."   
  
"Come on Tseng, we're going to make love" Tifa said as she gave him a lascivious smile.    
  
He was easily led as he looked at her hungrily as she gave him permission to infiltrate that incredible body. She sat on the edge of the bed as her clit throbbed unmercifully and she was sure her panties were soaked. "We can start by kissing...." She suggested and was thrown backwards as Tseng mounted her without preamble, tore her panties from her and handed them to Yuffie, unleashed his needy manhood and was buried in her before she finished her sentence and pounded her unmercifully.   
  
"Oh Goddess; it's been to long" Tifa cried out and wrapped her limbs around the body heaving on her own and began bucking up against him with all her might in time to their feral cries.    
  
Yuffie felt herself throbbing as well from the carnal scene in front of her as she held the white panties in her nerveless hand as the ruined fabric dangled there with a noticeable wet spot in their center.   
  
"Chocolate?" Vincent asked her as politely as a waiter as he held the tray before her.   
  
She was already turned on as it was and longed to touch herself. From this angle, she could see every thrust of Tseng's sex slicked cock into Tifa's pussy and it was so hot!   
  
"No" she firmly said but her eyes were glued to the scene as Tseng got off at the same moment as Tifa but didn't go soft. He tore the rest of the clothing from them as if it was made of tissue paper and put her on her all fours and re-entered her to her cries as he got on his knees behind her.    
  
The sight of the two beautiful people having uninhibited sex would have galvanized a corpse as Tseng pounded his impressive appendage into Tifa's now very willing body as her dangling breast danced and her body heaved as she turned her head to frantically kiss him.    
  
Yuffie felt the chocolate in her hand when Vincent put it there was her humid eyes devoured the scene and she suckled it to the center and swallowed it all down.   
  
Soon she felt like her clothes were constricting her and removed them. "Hey Tifa, you planning to hog him all night long?" She demanded of her.    
  
"Get on your back, I'll get you ready for him" Tifa said, grabbing her.    
  
Tifa was as straight as a line, always had been. She had not the least interest in women, but she got between those slim thighs and dove into that lightly haired pussy as if it was the tastiest dish she'd ever devoured until Yuffie came like a rocket and the sight of them set Tseng off.    
  
It was a sex drunk Tifa that positioned Tseng's steely hard member with her small hand against the virginal gates of Yuffie's pussy, getting him ready to innate her into womanhood.    
  
She kissed him while he settled himself between Yuffie's slick thighs as her smaller, but perky breasts caressed against the hard planes of his chest.    
  
Tseng was positioned and ready to enter her as Tifa held him there and already his slick penis slid between her fingers as he tore her best friend's virginity asunder and Tifa's lips covered Yuffie's lips to capture her pained cry as if to preserve it and then her first cry of orgasm that came seconds later, that was equally as greedily devoured by her.    
  
The night progressed from there in various combinations as they unraveled, driven deeper into their need to rut and explore urges they normally repressed.    
  
Tseng yawned and wondered why the pillow he was laying on was so oddly shaped. He turned his head and was startled to find the visage of Yuffie, the future Empress of Wutai, drooling in her sleep as his head was cushioned on her petite and pert bottom and Tifa was half curled around him. He jerked up, causing his slumbering partners to sit up too. They looked at each other and then looked away, unable to look each other in the eye.   
  
For Tseng, he wasn't that concerned about having sex with Tifa, she was single and not a virgin. Yuffie had just celebrated her twentieth birthday recently, so he wasn't that concerned about her age either.    
  
However, he'd taken the virginity of a future Empress of Wutai! Her body was supposed to be sacred! Yet he'd used her like a bar tavern whore! It wasn't like she was a mail delivery girl. Was he supposed to ask for her hand in marriage? Wait, could her father have him executed? Was this considered treason of some sort? This was an epic political disaster! Tseng realized as he struggled to remain calm.    
  
Meanwhile, Tifa was struggling with how good Tseng had felt after years of denying her sexuality when Cloud seemed no longer interested in her and she clung to her memory of them making love as teenagers and couldn't deny being with Tseng had felt waaaaaaaay better than that.    
   
That being with an obviously experienced man was way better now that she was a fully developed woman.   
  
 So, she suffered guilt over her breaking her vow to Cloud and over her guilt towards Yuffie. Tifa couldn't get her mind around how she'd continuously sexually engaged with her young friend she had never been remotely attracted to. She remembered kissing her and rubbing their breasts together while she rode Tseng's dick or his mouth or vice versa. Her encouraging him to take all of her holes from her pouty mouth to her snug bottom. She had kissed every inch of her, prepared every inch of her and had basically taken charge of her.  
  
Yuffie didn't care about any of that, she was too embarrassed at how preoccupied she'd been with Tseng's bottom, noting how tight yet, flexible it was.    
First, she had probed it with her tongue as he rode Tifa and then her slim digits sought the hard knot they suggested was there and massaged it until Tseng came even harder them before.    
  
Then sex toys were introduced and first she had used a slim vibrator to get that same place until he bellowed as he came inside Yuffie. And then anal beads were fed into his tight pucker one bead at a time. It was so humiliating. Tseng was going think she had some sort of ass fetish!  
  
Wait where has the sex toys come from? She questioned herself.    
  
"Hey everyone. I happen to have three bathrobes and made a huge breakfast for everyone. I'm sure you need to shower before that. No worries. You can do it together or separately. My shower's as big as my bed. I tell you, good thing I have a spill proof mattress topper on it" he said, giving them a look. They all blushed at how the normally emotionally neutral man was acting so jovial.     
  
"Can I see the package that aphrodisiac came in?" Yuffie asked him smelling a rat.    
  
"Is that necessary?" Vincent asked her.    
  
"As the future Empress of Wutai; yes" she said and he sullenly handed her the package.   
  
"This isn't Bitter Life; it's Slightly Bitter Life, it's recommended as a martial aid and harmless expect for the person becomes very susceptible to suggestions but can always snap out of it if they feel threatened. Vincent, did you do this to get a free sex show? Did you record this?" She demanded. She glanced at him and he was gone as if fading out before her eyes.     
  
She could hear the sound of leathery departing wings as Chaos gave them a cocky, fanged grin and a finger wave before flying away into the distance.   
  
Tseng face was a neutral as anything Reno and Elena watched the video of him getting laid. "It never gets old" Reno commented, cradling his jaw in his hand. "You have to pay for each viewing on a highly secure channel, but it's Rufus's dime. So who cares? I love how you are behind each gal as they on all fours as you move from one vag to the other. Perfect sharing. Poetry in motion. I might have picked up a few moves from......" Reno ventured.    
  
"Shut up, you finish that sentence and I'm demoting you so far down that you'll have to repeat basic training again to even qualify as a rookie Turk" Tseng snapped. Elena just ran out of the room with tears in her eyes as she was seeing it for the first time.    
   
 


End file.
